Vulnerability
by QuarterPast
Summary: Edward receives various criticism for his reckless actions.First two chapters are PWP, plotting from Chapter 3 on. Yaoi, lime/lemons, EdxRoy/Winry I suck with summaries.. give it a shot.
1. Sick Note

**Warnings**: Yaoi, it's not rape, if you want it!, lime - don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Description:** Edward get's to work while not being in his best condition. Roy needs to teach his subordinate when he should better stay home.

My first english fanfiction I wrote so far. Double and tribble checked for misspelling for your enjoyment^^ Please R&R.

* * *

**Vulnerability**

**Chapter 1: Sick Note**

"Mhmhm.. just a few more minutes.." Edward Elric turned around in this warm bed, not planning to leave it anytime soon."Don't turn this way" a sleepy voice answered pushing him to his left gently. "What.. Winry? Wait a second..OUCH" he tried to stand up and fell back immediately; everything around him seemed to spin. "Be careful" she hissed fixing the pillow beneath his head. He looked up into the sleepy face of Winry Rockbell _Seems like she stayed up all.. night? How long was I asleep anyway.._ "You slept for quite a while.." she almost dropped her head looking at her watch. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know.." "I have!" she said a little less complaining as she intended to.

"You got yourself into great danger again, didn't you?" He looked down at his right shoulder "I can't quite remember.." the contacts for his automail arm were badly damaged. "This will take a while" Winry replied to his question only showing by the expression he made looking at the disaster. She was too tired and worried to complain about her last masterpiece he managed to destroy. "I'm.. I'm really sorry, Winry" he began trying to stand up again, this time a successful attempt.

"Yea you should be" he gasped and shot a glare at her. "I can't even attach a spare arm now" she paused for a moment grinning refreshed now that he seemed to be okay again "I'll help you clean yourself". Edward turned into the opposite direction, entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself "No." "At least you're as lively as ever again" she giggled and picked up the coffee that had helped her stay awake all night to look for him. "Geez.. what have I gotten myself into" he asked himself silently while cleaning his face to get the sleep out of it. He looked at his former right automail arm once more in the light. _Well.. at least I'm just missing one limb_ he thought trying to recall what had happened to get him into this stage.

"It was on a mission, wasn't it?" Winry tried to help while braiding his hair, the only thing which he agreed to ask her for. "Ye~ah what else.." he scratched his head "Hold your head still sleepy pants.." she complained pulling on his hair. "Kh! I almost remembered!" "Sure, whatever" she tied up his hair. "There you go.. now I'll have a look at your .. former masterpiece of a automail.." he thought he heard a sob but she already pushed him down facing the bed. "Shouldn't you sleep before working.. ouch" "No, I can't leave your shoulder like this.. you're under strong medication right now so you don't feel the pain you suffered.." she almost mumbled while checking out the contacts.

He was deep in thought while she kept messing with the broken docking site, as she brushed one of his nerves poking out of the busted metal he shoot up covering his shoulder "Dang that hurt" he said angrily. "I'm sorry but it's quite difficult to deal with this kind of injury, I will do the best I can without the tools I would need to fix it properly.. now will you please lay down?" she sighed and carefully rasped down the lose parts of the metal and bandaged his shoulder until it was covered enough so it wouldn't trouble him too much while spending his time in bed.

"So did you call Al yet?" she asked after finally fixing her own hair. "I told him before I'll be back in a few days..." he replied looking elsewhere. That was obviously the wrong answer as he could tell from the expression on her face. "I mean.. it's nothing serious after all and..." "You..."she grabbed his neck and started shaking him "Call him or I will do it!" Everything began spinning in front of his eyes once more _Heeelp..._ "Yeaah I'm on my way!"

"So... you're going to work" "Yes" "You're going to fulfill orders..." "No" "Then what the hell are you doing here in this condition?" "I will continue my research of course" Edward replied putting on a poker face while the Colonel was raging behind his desk. "You know... all normal people take a rest, if they are 'sick' ..." "I can still do paperwork and check out a library" Roy Mustang tock a seat still grumping "I guess you got a good point there, I'll make sure you will have enough paperwork..." he said with a husky smile looking at what was stored for today. "How nice of you" Edward said ironically, standing up and heading towards his own broom closet.. err I mean office.

He was busy putting all kinds of stamps on already signed formulas since he wasn't left-handed after all. But it still was easier than trying to use the computer. After about an eternity, actually just four hours, he felt like his hand was going to fall off any second. He groaned and pushed his chair away from the desk, shaking his hand. "I never did so much paperwork even once..." "Having any issues?" Roy asked entering the office. "No, everything is fine".

"Let me have a look at your hand" he said obviously feeling sorry, grabbing his left arm and pulling it closer. Once Edward heard a suspicious clicking noise he felt as if he needed to take look at what he was doing. Handcuffs now connected his left hand to the Colonel's "You sick old bastard..." he hissed pulling back his hand. "Well you said you need a break didn't you" "Yea.. alone!" Roy quickly pulled his underlings hand back into his and held it nice and still. The "underling" was getting pissed and impatient waiting for a response "Listen! What the FUCK are you doiiing" he yelled when his superior started unbuttoning his jacket.

"I'm helping you relax, what else?" he asked in a casual tone, as if both of them were having coffee. "You.." he started uncovering his belly and stroked it. "Don't touch me!" he hissed again shook him off and stood up pulling him closer by dragging on the handcuffs. "I just want to take a break what's your problem?" "hmhm.." with a quiet laugh Mustang came closer and kicked Ed's flesh leg to make him turn around, sat down on his chair instead, forcefully pinching his knee bends and catching him firmly in his lap as he struggled and fell.

"Ouch" he lamely commented this action of the Colonel. _That will leave some bruises _"Did that hurt? I'm so sorry" Mustang almost sounded like he was yawning while expressing merci. "No it didn't, bastard" he reponded, stil hissing, when he touched his left leg near the blooming bruise. Yet he would never be honest about him being able to actually hurt him, in any way.

"You prefer doing it with your flesh hand or automail?" he asked still completely calm unzipping the smaller ones trousers. Totally shocked Edward dragged on his hand with as much strength as he could, stepping on the Colonel's foot with his metal leg. Hearing Mustangs painful gasp was very satisfying, but as the Colonel grabbed inside of his pants he froze. "No..." "So you prefer not to kick me but enjoy yourself?" he laughed and messed around with his shorts to get inside them. "Oh actually.." he pulled out and intended to lead his hand to his own mouth, but Edward already bit down on it forcefully.

Roy quickly pulled back leaving his glove in Eds mouth. "I'm glad you got the idea" he said quickly heading back between his legs which Ed was grinding against each other to prevent his plan. "Quit it you rapist" he said angrily, not too loud since he didn't want to be seen like this by anyone else. Instead of listening to his complains he licked behind his ears to distract him some more. _It feels weird.. _ he twitched and bended over as he couldn't bear the rising heat. As if this wasn't enough he felt the Colonel's hand easily sliding back inside of his pants.

"Get your hand.. out of there" he panted breathless. "You don't even know the signs of your own arousal, do you?" "Don't talk to me as if I was a little kiddo!" he yelled just to moan louder right after, when Mustang squeezed his erect member. "Screw you" he commented when he licked his throat and bit down. "Seriously... stop.. if you continue I'll..bastard..." "Why why, you can't go out like this, pipsqueak" he said stroking the tip of his dick so gently.

Tears burned in his eyes and yet he had no hand free to wipe them away, his teasing just was too much. He kept his head lowered; he mustn't see him in this stage eye to eye. "Finally cooperating, midget?" he asked gently, he didn't even notice that he started moving his hips against his fist. "So it takes you this long to get off by yourself..?" he asked to kind of change the topic, when he felt the Colonels uproar touching his butt. His Colonel understood his comment as a challenge and sped up jerking him off pulling his left arm way behind himself to make them face each other.

"I didn't know you could blush like that, shorty" he said dragging his face closer to his own one. When Mustang dared to drag their lips even closer to each other he reached out and bit down as hard as he could. A few seconds later he threw his head back loosening it while he came into Mustangs fist. He waited inpatient until Ed stopped twitching in ecstasy, drew back his hand and wiped his hand on his underling's uncovered belly, which began to shiver in disgust.

He then released his arm from the handcuffs. Edward jumped off of his lap grabbed his coat to cover himself and ran, slamming the office's door behind him. He ran straight heading to the restrooms where he sat down in a locked stall gasping for air. While murmuring silently he reached out of the toilet paper wiping off the sweat and other unwanted body fluids.. _I'll kill him for that one_

He sneaked to his office once more before leaving, checking if the Colonel was still sitting in there. He walked in when he found his room empty. "Hm? What's that.." he picked up a piece of paper that didn't lay there when he previously checked the desk.

_'Don't get to work, if you are vulnerable – Colonel Mustang'_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** femdom WinxEd - Broken Automail?


	2. Chocolate Cake

**Warnings for this chapter: **fluff femdom, dom!WinxEd, lemon attempt; haters gonna hate

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa

**Description: **Edward arrives back home, Winry ain't happy to see her last masterpiece destroyed and bakes a cake for her to enjoy.

Well how long did this take, two weeks? I changed the last half of the chapter entirely before uploading it. I think it's better that way. Enjoy

* * *

**Vulnerability**

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Cake  
**

Edward entered the train back to Resembool. He had left the office after the latest events as fast as he could, not without taking at least six showers, sadly the place he stayed at didn't provide a bathing tub. There would be a chance to take a bath at Winrys place though, who he also called after fleeing. Asking her for the whereabouts of his new automail arm, which he couldn't wait to finally get back to hit a certain Colonel in his face.. hard. He carried his suitcase along the way between the compartments searching for a empty one, or at least nearly empty.

He chose a cabin just taken by a older sleeping lady. Ed yawned by himself, noticing how exhausted he already was, yet not allowing himself to rest before he finally got to the train and it was already pitch black outside. After placing his luggage in a net above the seats he sat down, taking his time to yawn again. Closing his eyes he could just watch into the office where his superior had violated him not too long ago before his eyes snapped open again. _Now he even made it into my semi-dreams.._ he spent the rest of the ride figuring out how he would be going to punish him once he had his arm restored.

Winry mentioned she would have to also replace the port mainly covering his shoulder, he didn't look forward to this painful torture, but it was defiantly worth it. Remembering all the different aspects of what he needed to pay him back for he could also sense heat searching its way into places where he couldn't need it right now. "I hate you!" he screamed dragging on his bangs, receiving an annoyed gaze from the old lady sitting across of him. He returned it as if he had just seen a ghost until he noticed that he yet hadn't left the train, neither this cabin. "I'm sorry.." he quickly apologized and fixed his messy hair trying to remove the signs of what just happened.

Rubbing his eyes he got up digging for a book in his bag, with all this reminders of that event he didn't want to sleep with other people around. He placed the book on his crossed legs since he couldn't hold it and flip the pages with just one arm. The old lady looked concerned "Can I help you?" At first deep in thought his head jerked up "No! I mean... no, I'm fine" he corrected fast. The lady looked at him as if he was insane. "Uhm..." any sympathy she had had for him had disappeared by now for sure, but he didn't give a damn. Her shooting glares at him continued for another hour until she finally reached her station.

He placed the book on his lap and closed his eyes as soon as she got out, at least he could rest for another two hours. After a while which felt like a eternity he looked at the office with himself sitting on his Colonel's legs. "No, I said I don't want to keep seeing this!" a hand was placed on his forehead and he struggled against the unexpected touch. "Are you alright? It seems like you got some temperature.." he pushed the hand away "It's okay, really.." _Can't people stop bothering me already?_. He escaped past the two younger women to a restroom and locked the door, not able to wait any longer till he reached his destination.

"You look tired" Winry said after opening the door for Ed "No I don't" he replied stepping inside. "May I..." "Sure take a seat" she quickly said sitting down as well, she just began having breakfast. "I will attach the new port as fast as possible, but you should rest first.." "No there's no need, do it now" "Ed, you should take a look at a mirror, seriously.. or have a cup of milk at least to regain your powers" she teased, enjoying the sight of him twitching at the mere imagination. "No" "Fine, but don't complain afterwards" "As if I would!" she stood up collecting the tools she was going to need. The next fifteen minutes or so they spend fighting over whether he should receive a anesthesia or not.

Anesthesia includes needles. No anesthesia includes Winry Rockbell and a well anticipated wrench. He closed his eyes and faced the opposite direction when she placed the needle, feeling the weak stitch seconds before he lost consciousness. His sleep was far from peaceful, in order of his brain going through everything that happened over the day, he repeatedly seen the office, but a different scene. Roy was holding his ankles; his hand was holding the head of the man giving him a blowjob. He moaned and forcefully trusted his dick into his mouth demanding for more. "Mmmhh.. ngh" slowly waking up he still felt as if his situation hasn't changed. The gentle grip around his ankles, the sound of a wet tongue traveling over leather...

He slowly opened his eyes, afraid if he did it too fast he might discover something he never wanted to discover. Swallowing he looked across the bed and froze as he seen a head-shaped bulge beneath the blanket moving up and down between his legs. _At least it wasn't my dream that got me goin'.._ he was watching that silent theatre breathless, until he finally gained the courage to grab and remove the covers. The revealed sight was stunning, Winry slowly licking his crotch, keeping his legs apart, her blond hair covering parts of his still closed pants. He got caught by watching her messy yet a little sweat covered hair, not to forget about her breasts which she almost squeezed against his thighs.

Winry gave his hidden arousal a last lick before looking up and a smile filled with pride covered her face "Maybe you want to wipe that drool off before you do anything else" He quickly ran his hand over his mouth "Your hair is all covered in sweat" he shot back "Maybe you should take a shower first before doing anything else.." she crawled up to face him. She moved her hand back downwards grabbing the zipper of his leather pants, but Ed quickly secured her right hand with his left and glared at her. "What gave you the invitation to sneak up on me and.. do this?" his voice cracked up when she stroked the just repaired contact forming his right shoulder. "You mean as in giving to you what you ask for in your dreams.." "I didn't ask for this!"

Just when he wanted to finish this quickly by shacking her off she pushed her index finger into the port originally only meant for the automail arm to be attached and connected to his nerves. "This.." he winced trembling slowly breathing in "don't stick your fingers in there!" she kept moving them around while he could swear she was sadistically enjoying this. Calmly she continued unzipping his trousers before taking her time to open the belt. Ed moaned, he couldn't tell pleasure and pain apart anymore. She lied down completely and reduced the violent bending of her fingers to a slight stroking. "You would never admit that you're in pain, wouldn't you?" she asked. Ed turned his head so he could look into her face and thought about what he was supposed to reply.

"What do you want to point at anyway?" he asked back still shakily when she suddenly released his dick from its tiny cage. He gasped as it was hit by cold air all out of sudden "It will take a little while until I can attach the automail" she whispered and stroked his penis "Let me comfort you" she then started to bump on his arousal really fast. He didn't have any time to recover from the previous shocks and now even his mind decided to go back to when Roy did the same for him."No.." he moaned when she squeezed down harder and decided to play with the port again. "It was quite difficult to repair it" she leaned on his chest listening to his already racing heartbeat.

"Please quit it, Winry" he demanded breathing heavily while she kept up the movement "At least your body is honest with me.." she let go of his shoulder and sledded back downwards, sitting up. He closed his eyes still exhausted from the torture that had felt like he had his automail arm attached, only worse. "We should stop here" he quickly stood up and pulled his pants up, fleeing out of the room. He ran into the kitchen and leaned on the kitchen counter finding a bowl of whipped chocolate cream _Was she baking a cake?_ he turned around slowly breathing out when Winry suddenly pinched him bellow the ribs. He yelled surprised and slammed his hand onto the kitchen counter right on the border of the mysterious bowl sending it into the air.

Both Ed and Winry landed on the kitchen floor, Ed because he kept struggling and slipped on the whipped cream dripping on the floor, Winry because she was clinging to him. "That's sticky!" "Now you ruined my cake.." she looked at how he managed to cover himself with the chocolate cream she originally wanted to cover a biscuit bottom and not his entire body. Yet she decided changing your mind often wasn't a bad thing at all. "I'll wash this off" he said attempting to stand up, but getting up with just one hand that also was slippery wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be. "I won't let you waste this stuff it tock me ages to get the right consistency" "Oh really? Did you go for super sticky and yet slippery?"

She pushed his tank top up further and licked over his partially chocolate covered stomach, giving him the thrills. "It's perfect to cover up you with it" she covered his dick which he didn't manage to hide in his pants with more of the cream and bumped it. "I will get my _filled_ cake anyway" he watched her doing whatever she wanted, speechless. He pressed his hand on the ground so he wouldn't slide down any further. "You know.." he blushed in a deep shade of red and looked elsewhere "I bet Pinacco will be home soon so I should just clean this off.." "You know it was you who ruined my cake plans" she said looking angry before giving his throbbing member a lick on its downside straight from the root to the tip. Ed granted her efforts with whispered swearing and shivering.

She enjoyed licking off the partially hardening and melting chocolate construction, the recipe got better the more she enjoyed licking it off Edwards hardening neither region. Edward leaned on the kitchen counter and panted heavily arching up when she decided his tip needed another intense lick to get away the chocolate cover. "I never tasted a moving cake yet" she chuckled pressing down on his hips to keep him from arching up again. Now she tock his entire length in her mouth and sucked her way down to his base. He moaned rather noisy compared to what she had received before, his hand lost hold on the ground and slipped away making him slide down onto the kitchen floor, with Winry kneeling between his bent legs and sucking him off.

His vision became cloudy and he moaned at every movement she made with her head, biting down on his lower lip. She stroked his stomach which was still covered with her spit and could feel his muscles strain. She released his cock from her tight mouth embrace and grinned as she watched him. Ed was keeping his arm above his eyes which he closed, now silently complaining at the disappeared pressure. "So.. we should better stop now, I bet grandma will be home any minute" she smiled and playfully used her fingers to wipe away left over chocolate away from his undeniable arousal. Edward panted and put his arm aside "You're evil.." he panted. He grabbed the bowl still partially filled and dumped it in his lap upside down.

"There goes the rest of your cake" he grinned cheeky and left his hand on top of the bowl not intending to remove it. "You're good" she put on a semi-angry expression and came closer violently taking his lips and fighting for dominance in this matter. The cold yet soft chocolate layer now spreading in his lap heated up quite fast. He kept his mouth shut not willing to give in to her raging tongue. She desperately tried to take over for another minute until she left his now all wet lips alone and carelessly tossed away the bowl checking out his now entirely chocolate covered shaft. "Well.. then I will get my _filled_ cake now, won't I?" she didn't give him any time to prepare for what she was about to do and only sucked on his tip with great force while caring for the rest of his length with her fist, nicely trained from throwing wrenches after him.

He moaned and struggled as she sped up not planning to take any longer than necessary. Ed could clearly tell the border and the point of no return apart, he bit down on his left hand when he released and arched up to bury his shaft deeper into her mouth. She continued until he was done crawled up ripped his hand away from his mouth and placed hers on wide opened one. Ed struggled more when she pressed down on his shoulder and his eyes widened, he grabbed strains of her hair and tried to pull her head back but it was of no use.

Alphonse his younger brother arrived just as planned together with Winrys grandmother Pinacco. Since Winry sadly burned the cake they ate some quickly reheated pork roast. "I was pretty worried, when I heard you were badly injured.." "Its fine Al" Ed responded circling his new automail arm. "It's a little heavier than the last one, so it can take more damage without actually coming off" she explained. He nodded in agreement before she raised her cup of coffee and said "I dare you, don't get yourself into such great danger again" she said with a dangerous undertone. He curled his lips and didn't comment this.

_Chocolate mixed with sperm is an awful taste to achieve_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Yaoi lemon - Ed's Revenge?


	3. Board Game Party

**Warnings:** Yaoi EdxRoy/RoyxEd, smut, language, chains, toys, lemon

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Description: **Ed get's in between of a bunch of games and a mission.

Eeyup, after looking at the wordcount I noticed why it tock me so long to write this. It's longer than both the first chapters.. together! Again used all my might to prevent typos. Hope you enjoy.

**Seeker Heart**: Of course I will.. correction: I did. I'm glad you like it ^.^ _My first review, yey~_

* * *

**Vulnerability**

**Chapter 3: Board Game Party  
**

Edward burbled with the water-toothpaste mixture and spilled it thoroughly into the sink. "I can still taste it!" he complained loudly so Winry who was silently giggling at the other side of the bathroom door could hear him stomped the toothbrush back into his mouth and brushed like crazy. Alphonse and Pinacco had selected a pretty bad moment to return, not giving him any chance to do more than cleaning his pants.

"You should hear yourself yelling like a little girl, it's hilarious!" she almost cried from laughing. "Who are you calling 'little'!" he jumped forward and ripped the door open. He stumbled over Winry who fell backwards since she was leaning against the door. She winced yet still laughing when he landed on her stomach. He bit down on the toothbrush when his chin hit the ground and tried to stand up, a little disoriented.

Winry used his confusion to grope his ass and made him jump off her all by himself. He growled angrily and turned around one hand covering the abused area. "What are you stalking me for any-" "The foam around your mouth doesn't make you look dangerous much" he wiped it away and stayed silence for a minute or so. "Al knows what I'm up to" "and he doesn't like it, at all" she finished the sentence for him. "Well I.. didn't tell him nor did I ask him" "You should".

"...so, you see, things have gotten difficult" Al watched his brother trying to put something into words which was obviously written into his face. But he knew that he preferred to say it out loud. "It seems like the Fuhrer wants a group of alchemists to take out the homunculi they seen running around at the city" he swallowed. "And this group includes you" Al added getting a little inpatient. "I'm not letting you go alone again" he said in his most stubborn tone.

Edward didn't reply anything while burying his head in his hands. "I know.. " he restarted slowly "but they also have seen a homunculus that looks like.. looks like.." he choked on this word he just couldn't tell him. "I-I-It's gonna be pretty violent and a lot of fighting right! But its fine, if you're fine with hat..." he quickly ended this conversation. He pressed down on his suitcase until it finally closed, grabbed it, walked towards the door and out of the house with Al walking next to him.

"I can't say I liked missions like this one" Ed snorted and looked at the grassland covering the landscape, he preferred to cling to his revenge plans than to think of what he primary was supposed to do in Central. "You didn't even care to tell me how you lost your arm this time" Al changed the topic to end his poor affords of keeping this topic up. "Oh well that's a funny story.." he coughed "..well actually it's not" he quickly changed his mind thinking of what had happened afterwards.

"It was Scar who blew it off" he grumped. "He kind of interrupted us on another mission with his I-must-kill-all-state-alchemists wish" he shrugged. When the brothers arrived at the train station of Central Riza came to pick them up. Ed was glad he didn't need to see the Colonel already, who knows if he could keep himself from punching his face right away. "We will start with the preparations for the mission right away" Riza explained.

"We also decided to split the team up into smaller groups so they can't keep an eye on us as easily" "Oh really? So who's with whom.." "Colonel Mustang will explain everything in detail at the headquarters" "Oh, really.." The rest of the drive none of them spoke a word. Edwars was deep in thought about what was coming up, and somehow, he had the slights suspicion, that the idea of splitting up the teams was Roy's, for a good reason..

"It was he Fuhrer's decision" Roy Mustang said while looking at Ed who couldn't possibly look any angrier. "I won't let you separate me from my brother!" he repeated his demand and smashed his fists on the sturdy office desk. "Listen to your superior, that's all you can do in this matter" Roy seemed to think about this statement for a moment and then smirked, he remembered this smile just in a way blurrier vision.

Ed leaned over the desk "I should pin you on the outer wall of the headquarters by your testicles and wait till they come off" he whispered impending so only he could hear him. "Good luck reaching that high, Fullmetal midget" he replied at a normal volume laughing out loud. "Who's so small he wouldn't survive jumping off his own shoe?" "Brother, I'm sure they know what they're doing.." Al finally tried to calm him down.

Since he wasn't a part of the military like his brother he wasn't going anywhere, at least not for a mission. "Our goal is to keep as many as we can" he folded his hands "alive". The Colonel let his hand travel over his chin thinking of whether to explain the motives of the Fuhrer or not. "Well it all happens for your own good" he decided not to. "Now please wait in front of my office with the other alchemists that will participate in this mission.

I'll explain everything in detail to them.. alone" with that said he turned back to the folders covering his desk. "Pfft, fine" he walked out beaten by officialism. At least he would get a chance to 'talk' to him.. alone. Ed spent way too long waiting in front of the Colonel's office, while alchemist after alchemist entered the office after being called. Al sat next to him giving him company while waiting even though he had told him it was okay to go.

"So you will stay at Sheska's?" Edward asked before yawning lazily leaning back in his seat. "Yes she agreed to provide a room for me" Al said. "I wonder why we can't just get us a room at a hostel just like always.." Ed rubbed his eyes and looked around, finally he and his brother were the only ones sitting in the hallway. "I will wait for you" Alphonse said when he got called to go in. "Okay.. I'll be fast" he stepped inside, quietly closed the door and quickly closed the distance between the entrance and Roy's desk.

"So what do you have to tell me?" It made him mad to watch Mustang not being able to hold back his successful smile. "You will be in a team with Riza and me just like I told you in the letter" he paused "and for the time being you will stay at my house" Ed breathed in deeply to insult him with all the anger that was currently searching it's way to his tongue."That's really nice of you" this sentence must have had the same sound as honey running down a knife.

_This will give me all the time I need to get my revenge, you bastard wanker.._ The Colonel kept up his poker face anyway "We head out ASAP, I still have work that wants to be done.." Roy said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Sure, as you say" Ed replied turning towards the door. Al had left together with Riza once he knew that Ed would also be leaving now. None of them said anything until they entered his house and closed the door.

"I ordered pizza for dinner, I guess that's fine with you" Ed stroked his chin just like Roy did before, acting as if he needed to think about this "Yeaa.. I guess that's fine" he carelessly dropped his coat on the floor. "You even lack manners.. pick it up and put it on the coat hook" Mustang commented looking down at him. Ed sighed bending over slowly to pick up his coat and then hang it on the hook. He turned around and followed him into the living room, just to return immediately when the doorbell rang.

"Oi, Mustang I think it's the pizza delivery" he called for him heading back to the living room instead. When Roy came back with a large pizza Edward already made himself comfortable on the couch and watched roy opening the carton on the table. "Help yourself" he said, grabbed a piece and also sat down. When the two of them ate, there was still a little left over, Mustang shortly left the room to come back with a full beer crate.

"You sure want to forget this before it even begins?" Ed asked looking at all that beer."No no, why would I" he smirked his always so present rapist smile. "What do you have in your mind you fucktard.." Edward looked elsewhere and sipped on his cup. "How would you like a drinking bet? Whoever can drink more wins" "That sounds stupid" the blonde replied not even considering participating into this bet.

"I should have known you can't take anything since you're so short, forgive me" Roy said teasingly opening himself a beer and lifting it to his lips. "WHO'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN TAKE A LITTLE WHISKEY?" he dashed forward and grabbed the beer Roy was originally trying to drink. "Mine" he growled took one deep breath and drank it all at once. He sat down and slammed it on the table "That's disgusting" he coughed hard, once.

"Well it's for manly men" Roy laughed "so you do want to do this bet?" "Let's play your stupid game" was all he replied while watching Mustang emptying his first bottle as well. The two guys continued this for about another hour. Edward was leaning over the couch armrest. His stomach and his brain had a weird argument about whether to empty or not. Roy gently patted his shoulder "Having enough?" he had gotten slightly drunk, just enough to be even more amused.

Edward lifted his head and grinned "Since when do you have a twin brother.." he laughed and pointed at him. Now that he was no longer holding the armrest he lost balance and fell back on the couch. While his blood alcohol level kept rising his blurry mind could only think of what he primary wanted to do, but yet his body couldn't quite follow his plans. He stood back up as fast as he could, or probably couldn't. His surroundings started to spin and he grabbed the jacket of his Colonel.

Who still didn't find it necessary to change. "I should better get you into your bed and think of what I want since I won the bet" he thought aloud."You" he hiccupped rocking back "you won nothing" he grumped pushing him off the couch more violently. His superior didn't expect this from such a badly drunken teen so he used his confusion to stagger off the couch and ungracefully tock a seat on his superior's belly. "So who lost now" he snorted leaning over to look into his face.

The Colonel quickly grabbed the collar of the Fullmetals jacket, pulled him closer and slightly brushed over his lips with his grabbed his elbows to keep him from pulling him even closer and stared at him. "Speechless?" Mustang felt like he had to speak out the obvious. Somewhere at the border of his drunken mind Ed could feel more heat gathering into his face and he tried to pull away "No.." . Roy now grabbed his throat instead and pressed down, avoiding any areas that would actually hurt him.

Edward hissed and reached upwards for the other ones hands to pull them away, but greatly failed with his current coordination skills. Mustang pulled him into his desired range and licked around and behind his ear "You shouldn't claim to be on top, if you don't know what to do" he whispered in a deep tone before he grabbed his shoulders stood up and easily tossed the smaller one back onto the couch. As he came near Ed panicked and crawled backwards.

He didn't remember that he couldn't just hope to land somewhere safe after pushing himself over the armrest and landed on the other side of the couch with his feet still resting on the couch. Roy gently grabbed his ankles and pulled him upwards "You should try not to hit your head after drinking so much beer". Ed shook his head looking upwards as he could feel a strong grip pulling him up further. His vision was even more blurry than before, that he seen everything twice didn't help at all.

He struggled and tried to get free "Leave me.. alone" "Who lost now?" Roy answered still busy pulling his legs over his shoulders and before Edward could notice it he lowered his nose near his crotch and gently snuggled it. He struggled even more protectively pressing his tights against Roy's ears and weakly kicking his back. His head throbbed from all the blood currently flowing into the wrong direction. "Let me GO! Agh" he moaned in pain when Mustang yet gently bit down on his neither regions.

"I would be cooperative, if I was you or I might bite down harder" he explained his game to his subordinate. Said subordinate didn't like this idea at all "You sick.." he let his cloudy gaze travel around the room, upside down it looked really confusing by now "..rapist" he sighed when Roy started squeezing his manhood with his free hand. "I suppose you like being taken by force" Roy playfully ignored his demands. "Did you just twitch?" he digged further and squeezed down harder.

Ed reached upwards, got his hands caught up tangled in Roy's hair and pulled until the couch overturned. When both of them landed on the ground Edward quickly changed his position with Roy's and sat down on his legs. "So.." he shook his head again to be able to focus on the Colonel's face and decided not to explain anything. He clapped his hands together, grabbed his hands and pinned them to the floor, the wooden planks came to live and wrapped around the other ones wrists.

He rested his upper body on his Colonels and grinned at him leaning closer. He moaned surprised when Roy pressed his leg between his "Alcohol sure gets you going doesn't it?" "As if you were in the position to say such things" he growled yet moving his hips against Mustangs leg rubbing the growing bulge his pants against it. He enjoyed it a little longer, then pulled back and kneeled between his legs, spreading them and tried to open that uniforms pants.

"So that's why you didn't release yourself when you did it in the office.." he mumbled "What?" "Nothing" he pulled his glove off and simply transmuted his automail into a fully functioning knife and perforated his trousers. He tock his time to transmute it back and put his glove back on. "I can remember you asking me.. with which hand I prefer to do myself" while speaking it out slowly he entrapped Roy's dick with his right hand. "Well, you will find out.. now."

He squeezed it and jerked it with an experienced movement. "Too bad you can't take me as easily as a female virgin" "Did you just say you're a.." he grimaced and groaned not able to finish the sentence, when Edward rolled his thumb over the tip not too nicely. "That doesn't count!" he turned his head towards Mustangs now throbbing hardness and bit his lip. He shoved his knees bellow Roy's back to lift up his pelvis until he accidently brushed his ass with his own arousal.

_No.. no no no no_ he dropped his head and licked his precum off his dick. "I doubt the rumors of your endurance are true" he gave it another lick to prove his suspicion. "I don't think any girl I got laid before had a penis to actually be as experienced with hand jobs" he struggled and tried to free his hands. Edward couldn't seem to put his attention on more than one thing and sucked down hard on the tip of his cock.

He sped up the movement of his hand and unknowingly rocked his hips towards the obstacle he had pulled on his lap. He moaned wantonly a little muffled at the sensation coming from his groin. He twitched and sat up straight when Roy came, groaning in a pretty deep tone. He removed his hand once he was done for and pulled back. Mustang freed himself now, the wooden restraint had gotten lose and broke. Ed watched him still panting.

Edward turned away to head back to the couch and fell on the ground when Mustang tackled it from behind and held his hands in his so he was facing the ground. "You really wanted to end this here? Come on you're going to feel bad enough tomorrow" with that said he let go of his hands. Ed swallowed when he overconfidently guided his ungloved sweaty hand into his pants. "I wouldn't want that mess all over my carpet, I'm sure you'll understand that"

From the look on his face he could tell that he was not even listening anymore. His pupils had gone wide and kept the golden ring of his eye color slim. Ed twitched when he could feel his hand traveling along his slippery cock, filling the room with wet sounds. "You got this excited from getting me off? I'm flattered" Ed let out a disapproving sound when Roy withdrew his hand way too early for his taste. "It's only you having fun" "Well I think I should change that before you get angry with me"

Edward got up once he released him from his tight grip and curiously looked at him searching for something in a drawer. For a few awkward minutes Ed watched his Colonel exchanging his torn pants and underwear with some one-color boxers."Just getting comfortable" he explained as this was the most common situation he's ever been in, he come closer grabbed Ed's hands and lifted them to his neck. He threw questioning gaze at him when he had his arms stretched, he would never admit that he had trouble reaching "up" there.

"It's just fair if we both enjoy this, right?" "You.. you just do what you want!" he couldn't decide at which Colonel to look at, he currently seemed to be triplets."Just reach a little higher it will help you to stand" he pulled his arms further until he could place his hands around his neck. Ed exhausted rested his head on his chest barely standing on his tiptoes. While he snuggled into his fabric he heard a familiar metallic sound and a final clicking sound.

He mumbled angrily trying to pull his arms back down, but now he was forced to stay like that."Finally standing up **tall**" he looked his Colonel in his face now pretty angry. "Don't be like that, I wouldn't make you regret not fighting back" he pulled on the smaller ones belt and opened it all so calmly. Ed struggled unwilling to find out what he wanted to do and stepped on his shoes so he didn't need to keep trying to hold his balance on his tiptoes. "I'm glad I didn't take my uniform's boots off.."

He left the opened belt as it was and pulled on his pants. For another moment he kept expanding the gap by grabbing both the leather pants and his boxers. Ed could feel something long and rubber-ish slip into his underwear until Roy suddenly let go of his trousers and they slapped against his stomach. He struggled feeling uncomfortable when one of his hands traveled back up stroking his hair out of his face. He shook his head and tried to get out of his range "What the hell is on your perverted mind!"

"Talking about pervert?" he also raised his other hand now holding a small remote. "I'm just returning the favor" he slowly turned on a wheel. Ed's drunken vision couldn't seem to notice that the cable on this remote went straight into his pants. His eyes widened, whispering curses he twitched violently and slipped off Roy's military boots. "Don't turn it higher!" he completely leaned against the other one, his knees quitted supporting him as a different body part of him was standing more proud than ever.

"Been there, you know?" he mercilessly turned the wheel a little further. His hands powerlessly twitched still caught by the handcuffs, he didn't try to pull anymore. He moaned when this thing vibrated stronger against his member. "Hmm, I wonder what that other wheel is used for.." he said in a promising tone as if he exactly knew what it was used for. "How wouldn't you know about vibrators found in your own drawer you sick old.." he drew a deep breath to continue insulting him in as many ways as he could currently think of when he simply turned that diabolic stick's vibration level higher.

He moaned loudly when he wanted to split out more curses and couldn't seem to control the movement of his hips anymore. Roy looked down at Ed who pressed his face against his belly by now, he had sunk down nearly touching the floor with his knees.. actually they hung in the air quite high. He desperate moved his hips to get more of that sensation, while at the same time denying that he liked it at all. The only noises now filling the room were the cushioned buzzing of the vibrator and Ed's panting.

"I can't believe you are getting off on this" he commented the scene and playfully turned the wheel back and forth. Ed only winced in response and looked up to him, he really didn't want him to turn that mysterious second wheel. He swallowed "At least don't make me **hang** in here like a bag of flour" he grumbled pulling at the chain once more. He watched Roy obviously thinking this over he left the remote now lose hanging over his waistband, grabbed him by his waist and slowly dragged him upwards.

Ed slowly guided by Roy's helping hands simply pressed his legs around his hips. Roy now walked until Edward could feel the wall pressing against his back "It's not too enjoyable for me, if I need to carry your whole weight.. even though you're so short" caught off guard he pinched his neck with both hands. "Feeling like fighting again?" he growled and successfully fished for the remote. "So shall we find out what this is used for, hm?" he didn't wait for an answer and turned both settings to the highest level.

Ed's face obtained a very distracted expression, his eyes rolled back and he sighed deeply. He leaned his head against the wall, his entire body began to shiver. Mustang placed his hands n his back repeatedly dropping the remote elsewhere and scratched over the cotton to give him the creeps. Roy carefully bit his throat searching his way up to his face which he turned away on purpose. He couldn't struggle anymore to keep him on distance since he didn't feel like falling down in such a pose.

"Now you are spreading your legs for me" he whispered and gently stroked his twitching dick, always stimulated by the vibrator pressed against it by his leather pants. Ed bit his lip not to say anything that would motivate him to go even further, so he was stuck in this awkward moment short before release. Roy finally faced him, Ed tried to avoid his eyes at any cost, drool made its way over his chin in thin trails.

He grabbed his chin and moved it so he had to look at him "At least enjoy yourself" he whispered before he pressed his lips on his and swallowed his moans when he came and digged his nails into his Colonel's neck. Roy hissed audible to Edward's delight. Ed sank down slowly still with the wall supporting his upright position. His Colonel also kneeled on the ground now and removed the handcuffs. Ed wanted to say something, but he was too exhausted to think of anything right now.

Edward woke. The first thing he noticed that something just wasn't right. He sat up and messed with his trousers. He stood up and walked a little, it was just about 3 am and he couldn't seem to recall what exactly happened till he finally fell asleep.

His discovery caused his inner cinema to to play a few premieres right away. The peaceful and slightly warm night was only interrupted by the sound of something rubber-ish being smashed against a wall and then crashing through the window at the opposite side of the room. A partially cum covered vibrator landed in the garden in front of the house in some bush. At least, with some luck, it wouldn't offend any passengers.

_So long, fucktard!_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Homunculus Missions


	4. Plotting

**Warnings**: Language, Stupidity

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Description:** Starting from the previous chapter this story now has a Plot it took me forever, but now it's here. The file got lost halfway, so I had to rewrite it, but then I got it back so.. making this took a little longer than before, sorry^^ Please R&R

* * *

**Vulnerability**

**Chapter 4: Plotting  
**

"Yeah.. mhmm.. that's my point!" Edward turned towards the still closed curtains. He had found it more important to call Riza one more time before finally taking a shower. His thoughts were once more focused on his worries what that homunculus squad might be up to and if those plans included his brother. _Maybe I'll just summon this to happen if I think about it all the time_ "You see, I'm just..."

"This doesn't look like you at all, trust me I got Armstrong by my side as well" he froze. Now he was seriously worried. "Y-yes **but**.." "You should have some tea, I heard it helps people get calmed. Cya" hung up. He groaned and leaned against the wall, the headache he had since he woke up still didn't find it necessary to disappear.

He slowly searched for his way to the bathroom in the dark, he didn't feel like turning the lights on so a certain someone would notice that he was no longer sleeping. He quickly sneaked into the room and closed the door behind him now turning the lights on. There weren't many words to describe this room, it just contained about everything he needed now.

He quickly threw his clothes on the floor and untied his hair. Looking into the mirror he had to admit that he looked quite pale after all this beer.. he couldn't recall much more just yet, but his imagination helped him in a way he wouldn't be thankful for, ever. He entered the shower and carefully closed the curtain, at least here he would get a little privacy.

Edward leaned against the cold wall and let the water soak his hair while washing himself with a sponge. He tried to recall what he.. what **they** had done yesterday. While he carefully removed the clues still wanting to point at what he had done he wasn't confident, if he even wanted to remember. He took a deep breath and quickly cleaned his hair to keep his hands busy.

Slowly he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips, this was when he noticed he forgot to bring fresh clothes and underwear. /Shit/ he turned off the light before silently opening the door and sneaking back to the guest room he was staying at. He searched for his boxers in the dark, sat down on the bed and put them on slowly.

He had made himself comfortable on the bed when he was interrupted by a quiet and yet very annoying squeaking noise. Trying his best to ignore it it just annoyed the hell out of him. He stood up quietly approaching the floor and quickly found out where the noise was coming from: Roy's room. /_What the hell is he doing at this time of the night?_

Edward sneaked closer to his door and took a look trough the keyhole. Her hair was long, blond and the hairline was drained with sweat, it was also dark brown there, a slim line just enough to tell that she wasn't naturally a blonde. Her face wasn't visible just her legs tightly clinging to his waist, Mustang's waist. He must be feeling pretty safe pounding her like there was no tomorrow.. at all.

Ed's eyes widened but he couldn't stop watching them have their way. _So having fun with woman really is his daily.. or nightly business_ Mustang pulled the woman into his lap so she could ride him and that was when he first could see her face. He quickly drew back from the door thinking he might just got caught and got back to his room. He entered it, leaned against the door and pressed it back till it quietly clicked and turned the key around.

Catching for air he didn't notice he had stopped to breathe when he thought he was caught peeping. /I believe he really just wouldn't let any chance for a quick fuck just pass by../ he ran his hands across his face and tried to bear with what he had just seen, then his gaze dropped. He looked around and quickly found what he needed now: tissues.

"You look bad" "So do you, shithead" Edward nommed on a sandwich log he just created with everything he found in his fridge. "You know it's important that we get there.. in time" Colonel Mustang waited for his mate to finally finish ... eating up this fusion of bread and a lot of other stuff that might never be identified for sure. Ed didn't plan to let anything he could probably talk about leak too early, not that he ever wanted to actually mention it. Roy rolled his eyes and got up "It's disgusting to watch you stretching your jaws like a snake" "Deal with it, duh" both of them now grabbed their coats and walked towards the door.

As they walked Edward quickly thought they probably wouldn't find any of the homunculi they are looking for, when suddenly he seen something that catched his attention. "Let's split" he said already leaving Mustang behind "If you get in trouble don't dare coming back and cry" _As if_. He quickly followed the fading shadow and walked around a corner. _She's gone?_ he investigated the lone alley he had just entered.

There was something wrong about it but he wasn't sure what it was. He walked forward grabbing his coat and looked around. None of the walls surrounding him showed any sign of alchemy or a hidden door, neither did the fence turning this way into a dead end. He stepped into a water pit and knocked against the wall _Did it even rain today..?_

"You let him go alone?" Riza threw a evil glare at Roy, who didn't look as worried as he should. "He's not the child who enrolled for the military anymore" he said "Besides he was just following a random pedestrian, so I don't know..." "What random pedestrian?" she leaned forward and looked aware of anyone who might be listening. "Some middle aged woman, not all that bad looking, if you ask me" "Roy..." "This whole case is messed up, wouldn't you agree with me?"

When Riza's expression didn't change in the slightest way he obeyed "Brown straight hair, she looked like she just left her working place at a office" She lowered her rifle and looked at the rooftops /What reason could Fullmetal have to follow a ordinary person in this case?/ "If anything happens to him.." "The hawk's eye will be against me, huh?"

He didn't hold back, but he didn't struggle either. To be exact he couldn't move a single muscle while he got pressed against the wall. He looked down, there was only a clear fluid immobilizing him and holding his limbs in place. "What is this?" "Don't you recognize me?" he froze, he wanted to look behind himself, but he couldn't turn his head either. "You... are one of the homunculi?" he said slowly unwilling to face his opponent.

"That's right" she leaned closer and her breath brushed his neck and he felt like somebody just walked over his grave. "And you will help us become human" she didn't sound like she felt excited about it or anything. "I'm not going to do such a thing" he hissed angrily and moaned in pain when she stretched his arms further behind his back.

"She said that you would say that" she continued her silent speech and meanwhile tortured his body further. "It's not like you had any choice, Ed" he stared downwards where she was pressing on his torso with a enormous strength. "So, will you follow me without making a fuss?" he took a deep breath "Who are you?" "I am what you turned me into" he swallowed hard. "So this..." _Think, think, think damn it!_ "you aren't..." funny, how thinks become larger when they get closer, he thought, then he had his head smacked against the brick wall.

_"They are pretty talented for their age aren't they?" "Yes, they truly inherited the talent of their father, haven't they?" ... "How can someone teach us, who's not even here?" "He's got a point there, mom.." ... "To create something this neat at your age, you two are so skilled!" ... "He always conjured those beautiful flowers for me.." ... "I'm not like him! He left you alone and went away to who knows where!" "Well, Edward..." ... _

_"Do you know, how this works? Do you understand it?" "Of course I do, I'm a genius!" "You can create such beautiful things, but... you couldn't create your own mother?" ... "Are you sure we should try this?" "I'm totally confident, that this will work!" "Well you're my big brother after all, I trust you.." ... "NO I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" ... Nobody cares, what you **wanted** to happen.._

He stared into another pair of eyes staring back and followed his first available instinct, he crawled away until he pressed his back against a semi wet wall. Still staring into the direction of another yet weird creature it lazily followed his movement and him inspecting the restrains keeping his hands in place. "Are you okay?" it was a bit too dark for him to be able to tell who was sitting where he was laying before.

"Who.. no, what are you?" the creature first grew a little bigger then moved closer "Are you okay?" a large hand grabbed him bellow his chin and lifted it "Ah-yes- don't touch me!" the hand easily let go of him and he tried to get a clearer image of the room he had himself so foolishly be captured in. _Well I'm doomed.._

Suddenly he noticed a weak red glow somewhere far away _How didn't I see this before?_ he got up and walked closer, keeping a eye on his, probably, opponent. "Found something interesting, Fullmetal?" he quickly turned around and found a woman standing behind him "You didn't behave very cooperative, but that's just what she expected" she walked past him and investigated the red pillars by herself.

She wore a pretty tight yet perfectly fitting black dress, her hair was of rough curls, which bounced no matter how smooth her movements were, just like her bust. "Well.." back at the pillars. "What are these?" "That's what forms our core" she said turning towards him once more. I'm sure you will make good use of this" he retreated and looked on the floor.

"Hmhm. Yea. You will most likely rip my ass open. Sure.." he rolled his eyes while holding onto the phone. "You know I'm not into such things anyway!" "So he planned it" "Send them just like we planned, okay?" he hung up. "Yes, it was his idea in the first place." "You could have told me to watch him you know.." "I followed them myself" Riza went silent and followed him to a another lonely alley.

"There" there was very little evidence of alchemy, but they were there. "But isn't she a homunculus?" "I believe someone opened it from the inside, and also sealed it.." /They probably tried to hide it that way/ Roy digged his hands deeper into his pants pocket and dragged out a piece of chalk. "This will do" he drew a simply matrix onto the flat stone and activated it. As expected a large path including a stairway opened up. "I feel like a mole looking for villains in the underground all the time.."

The transmutation circle connected each of the six pillars, filled with a strange thick red glowing fluid. He felt that he just couldn't have enough distance between himself and this construction. "You should be excited" Lust walked bellow the grids on the ceiling, too high up above to clearly see what it concealed. But it couldn't keep the smallest blood stain escaping trough the gaps. "This is just wrong.." his sight was pinned to the ceiling. "How can you do this to living beings?"

"They live for us" she answered, when she only gained a uncomprehending look she sighed "We can't live without human lifes to drain from" she nudged against the glass of one of the pillars. "This is able to absorb them, once the souls are released, that's where you get into action" His expression froze, either showing disgust or pure anger _Buy some more time.. _"This shouldn't even be possible!" he dragged on his hands to free them, but the restraining device was more durable, than he expected.

"What do you mean?" suddenly she seemed out of concept, so he kept digging "A process like this will never turn you into a human" he growled and drew back when she moved closer. "You're lieing!" she hissed angrily "Sloth should have treated you a lot rougher, you pest!" "Sloth?" she had constricted her eyes to mere slits, while leaning closer "Yea, that one that also hurt you against the condition" she looked at his forehead. "We didn't expect you to arrive so early, but there is no way out of here for you"

A bit warmer blow entered and passes trough the dark of the room, not much, but it still indicated a certain someone to be close. "I won't touch this thing" he growled and tried to reach his pants pocket. "I'm confident that your mother knows how to make you submissive" "That's not my mother!" he could feel the small piece of chalk between his fingers and quickly drew onto the steel. "Oh really? How come that she remembered your name, before she was told?" he choked and refused to answer.

"I'm not sure..." the light of the reaction lightened the room and a light iron bar landed in his now released hands. "But I'm leaving now" he turned around and almost ran into Envy. "You're lucky they're afraid to hurt you, but the only think you actually **need** are your hands.." "Wow!" he jumped when the homunculus crushed the floor beneath him and sent fragments of it into the air. "So you believe this too?" he clapped his hands and placed his hand on his lower automail to extend it and form a blade.

His clothes were soaked and he was angrier than ever. _"You're useless in the rain!"_ "Sure and we fight a enemy that's prolly made of _water_!" he pulled his gloves off, hadn't he brought along a spare pair? He snorted when he was just covered into another wave of water. "It's better, if you use your powers elsewhere, Mustang!" Armstrong hit into the rocks using them to force the homunculus to step back. "Well.." Riza already grabbed his collar and walked past the ongoing combat between Armstrong and that lady.

"We can't afford losing more time" "You don't say.. " Roy was busy wringing out his gloves, while they walked along a hallway that tented to get brighter with every step. A sharp cracking sound made them stop and look up, a few cracks appeared before the whole ceiling came down. Rocks crashed on the floor, Roy quickly stumbled back to avoid getting hit. Glass clinked and a weak red glow was added to the light flooding the room. He looked around but couldn't seem to find Riza, but a few bodies that almost got buried under the stones.

Armstrong stopped right next to him "What happened?" "Well.. it looks like the ceiling collapsed.." he looked around unwilling to let down his guard. "Envy you really should be more careful" Lust commented looking around "it seems like you even lost our companion" Roy flicked and sent a spark right into their direction "Would you mind? I don't like to hit ladies" he and Armstrong quickly separated and attacked each of the homunculi. He could see his fellow getting his arms pierced, but was quickly in trouble by himself.

Edward let out a frustrated moan when he couldn't push away the obstacle that had almost buried him and was now blocking his legs. He quickly slapped his hands together and changed the shape of the stone. When he slowly crawled forward he noticed all the red fluid on the ground. "Is that..?" he looked around but found the source of that fluid to be the broken pillars, which also fell down. He tried to get up slowly, but it seemed like he had parts of his automail somewhat deformed or broken.. again.

**Quit this and return, now!**

Lust and Envy, both disappeared at once trough various secret passages and were chased by soldiers who know quickly filled up the hall. "Edward Elric! You are really brave to look for such dangerous beings all by yourself! But..." "No, no, NO! I can walk by myself!" Armstrong had already grabbed him bridal style, when he seen him walking with a limp. "..But you still can ask for help for tasks you can't handle by yourself" he lowered his head, that unwilling to accept any complaints expression of him was horrifying.

"You're all covered in blood!" "No, that's just that nasty fluid from the glass pillars.." he looked down on his gloves, it really did look like blood on the white cloth. "Would you _please_ let me walk mysel-" "Would you prefer me to help you?" Mustang interrupted the one-sided argument and smirked. Edward stared at him, probably the hit he received on his forehead helped him to put together his memories. "You tried to bite me!" he grumbled, but he didn't find it necessary to mention anything of what followed after this.

Even back at the military he still shot evil glares at Roy, if he had just remembered a little earlier. The Fuhrer had received all their reports and thanked everyone for their efforts by himself. "So you figured out they would appear earlier, if you chase them by yourself?" he asked, looking down on him. "Yes" he looked up in response "I must order you not to repeat something like this" "?" "It would reflect discredit on the military, if I would allow youngsters like you to do whatever you think is right"

He returned to his upright position, darker shadows entering his face. "Besides, I wouldn't like to lose any of you, Fullmetal Alchemist" with that said he left. Edward got up and slowly approached the door, still hobbling because of the major bruises his flesh leg had taken. Roy gently grabbed his arm "Let me help you" Ed stayed still and glared at him "This fist still works allright, so don't get the wrong idea" he sizzled. "Well that sounds more like yourself" he acknowledged cheeringly and guided him to the doctor stationed within the military building.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **More smut, promise^^


End file.
